


Kingdom Cum™

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Best Friend Otabek Altin, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Camboy JJ, Come Eating, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pliroy, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Jean-Jacques Leroy, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Pliroy Valentine's Day gift exchange present for geekmom13!“Goddammit, what now?” Yuri cursed under his breath. Ever since the new kid had started working at the college cafe, it had been nothing but disaster after disaster.“Leroy, please tell me that you didn’t just trip and smash all of our clean mugs?” Yuri asked, his voice dangerously calm. He pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from throwing things at the the guy, but seriously, who could fuck up that much all in one week?---In which Yuri discovers that his favorite camboy is none other than one Jean-Jacques Leroy, his newest annoyance of a coworker at the college cafe.





	Kingdom Cum™

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



The crash of ceramics smashing against tiled floor echoed in the cafe.

“Goddammit, what now?” Yuri cursed under his breath. Ever since the new kid had started working at the college cafe, it had been nothing but disaster after disaster. First, he failed to pay attention to the milk he was frothing and it had exploded all over the machine, the counter, the floor, and Yuri, who had been next to him ringing up a customer. _Then_ he left a croissant sandwich in the toaster too long and the fire alarm went off as smoke came billowing out of the damned machine. This time…. 

“Leroy, _please_ tell me that you didn’t just trip and smash all of our clean mugs?” Yuri asked, his voice dangerously calm. He pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from throwing things at the the guy, but _seriously_ , who could fuck up that much all in _one_ _week_?

The man dared to grin sheepishly up at Yuri from where he lay sprawled out on the floor, his red apron askew and his now-untucked shirt showing a hint of his tanned hipbone. Yuri glanced away the moment he realized where he was staring, raising his eyes to the stock bin and its contents, smashed and surrounding the thorn in Yuri’s side, one Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Leroy ran a hand through his hair and then winced at the motion. He looked at his arm with wide eyes and turned it to face Yuri. The color drained from Yuri’s face immediately. A deep gash welled with blood and was dripping out onto the floor. 

“Mila, take care of the mess for us, and make sure you wear gloves,” Yuri barked out an order to the other barista, snatching a clean towel from behind the bar as he rushed over to Leroy. The man still didn’t seem to realize what was going on, so Yuri covered the wound once he assessed that there were no shards of broken pottery still in the other man’s arm and lifted him to his feet. 

“Keep your arm raised above your chest,” he ordered JJ, who thankfully meekly obeyed everything that he said as Yuri rushed around and pushed him out the front door.

 ---

In the end, JJ needed stitches and Yuri had had to baby him the entire way. It took so long that Yuri needed to call in Georgi to finish his shift for him for the after-class rush.

Yuri got back to his dorm room late, where Best Friend Extraordinaire Otabek had a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream waiting for him on his desk, a clean spoon atop the lid. Yuri grinned his thanks at Otabek, snatching the pint as he hopped up onto his chair to the cluttered desk, to finally climb onto his lofted bed.

“Seriously, it’s like the guy has never had to take care of himself before!” Yuri said between spoonfuls of ice cream, direct from the carton. He perched cross-legged on his bed, head nearly touching the angled ceiling. Yuri pointed down at Otabek with the spoon. “You would be shocked at this guy’s incompetence. Seriously, Beka.”

“You said that already, Yuri,” Otabek replied with a bemused smile. He sat at his desk, leaning back on his chair to look up at Yuri over his shoulder. He had a music theory paper due first thing in the morning, but he always made time when Yuri needed to vent. Otabek had taken his noise-canceling headphones down from his ears the moment Yuri stormed into the room.

“It’s nearly 9, you need me to make myself scarce?” Otabek asked, checking the time on his phone. This was an unspoken rule between them; it was Thursday night and after the first time he’d accidentally walked in on Yuri at the beginning of the semester, Otabek had made an agreement with his best friend to be…. elsewhere, on Thursday nights.

Yuri flushed, reaching down to pass the half-eaten carton of ice cream to Otabek, who stowed it in their mini fridge’s freezer by his desk.

“Do you mind going to the lounge for an hour?” Yuri asked, his face scrunched in an awkward attempt at a smile.

Otabek merely nodded and closed his laptop, stretching as he stood. He pulled his headphones back up to his ears, but before he let them muffle his hearing completely, he said, “Text me to tell me when I can come back.”

“Of course. Thanks, Beka,” Yuri said. He stretched out on his bed, reaching down to his desk to snatch up his laptop from where it had been charging. Yuri hooked his earbuds with one finger and settled into his bed, cracking open the computer and quickly typing in his log-in to his favorite camboy’s website.

Yuri had discovered camboys his freshman year at college, and had even contemplated the idea of being one himself for easy money, but the lack of privacy in his dorm was a huge deal-breaker on that. Instead, he chose to peruse the hosting sites. Most were skinny boys, for lack of a better word, or just not his type. So, SO many of them just didn’t get the numbers they wanted and would just lie on their beds surfing the internet, as if their viewers had an obligation to stay if they weren’t even _doing_ anything.

He had stumbled across Kingdom Cum™ by accident. The guy never showed his face, the camera was carefully placed so that you could only see him from the pecs down….though to be fair, those were the most important parts.

Yuri salivated just thinking about The King as he logged in. There was something odd going on. The camera was angled as it always was, showing a table with toys and the armchair The King recorded on… but the camboy wasn’t there.

Confused viewers left comments in the chat log, expressing concern or anger, depending on the user.

_ > cockhoox69: wtf? where’s the king? _

_ > doggiestyle83: yeah, I’m not paying to watch a chair! _

**_> The King: sorry guys, had a bit of an accident today. If you still want me, it’s going to have to be something simple. sound good?_ **

_ > sniffer_down_under: heck yeah! you okay, man? _

Yuri never participated in the conversations on the chat log; he was a lowly, poor college student who could only afford the monthly fee to get into the video feed. Besides that he didn’t like talking to the other guys who jacked off to The King.

**_> The King: okay, then!_ **

Music started, some Top 40 channel that The King liked to play when he performed for his viewers. He walked into view, holding his laptop awkwardly in one hand. He wore bright red boxer briefs that showed off his ass just right. The King set the laptop down on the side table and angled it so that he would be able to see the screen from his arm chair and settled in. 

That was when Yuri saw the bandage on his right arm. 

The same bandage that he’d watched the doctor wrap onto dumbass Leroy’s arm that afternoon. 

_Shit_.

“Yeah, so as you can see, I lost a fight with a broken coffee cup so my right arm is pretty much out of commission for the show tonight,” The King - no, Jean-Jacques _fucking_ Leroy - told his viewers. “Not that that will stop me, of course.”

Leroy rubbed his left hand over his tenting erection.

“Now, who wants to be the one to pay me to take off my underwear?” Yuri couldn’t see Leroy’s wink, but it was obvious from his voice that he was teasing them. The sound of coins echoed in Yuri’s earbuds as gold was deposited by several viewers.

“Haha, feisty tonight, I see!” Leroy said, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs and shimmying them down his legs to free his cock. He winced as he moved his arm, and let his left arm do most of the work.

Yuri’s own erection was...very confused. This was The King, his favorite camboy and someone he dropped $5 every single week to see fuck himself with toys and jerk off for the past year and a half. But now...it was also the bane of his existence, fucking Leroy who didn’t know how to pull a proper shot or mop a floor to save his life. While Yuri’s mind was conflicted, he watched as The King stroked his cock with his left hand, sliding the foreskin up and down with ease. He splayed his legs, affording the perfect view to the camera.

Leroy was panting now. “God this feels good, you have no idea how much I needed this tonight.”

Another rush of coins chimed from the computer, and The King leaned over to read what the message said and laughed.

“Okay, doggiestyle83, I can do that for you,” he said, and lifted his legs so that they were spread even farther than Yuri would think he could go, resting his knees on the arms of his chair so that his tight hole was now on display.

Yuri could hear the King gritting his teeth now and the blond palmed himself, shrugging off his leggings and underwear in one go and nearly displacing his laptop to the dorm room floor five feet below him.

Another song came on then, and the words caught in Yuri’s mind.

 

_'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you_

_I just wanna look good for you, good for you_

_Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_

_Leave this dress a mess on the floor_

_And still look good for you, good for you_

 

Yuri started stroking to the beat of the song, fucking into his hand as Jean-Jacques Leroy put himself on display for Yuri, jerking himself off slowly until he became frustrated.

“C’mon, guys. I _know_ you wanna see me splatter all over my chest. Who’s going to be the one to do it?”

More coins, and Yuri could just _hear_ the guy’s cocky grin as he said breathily, “ _Merci_ , jizzonice.”

The King started thrusting up into his hand, his back arching as he got closer and closer and all Yuri could do was imagine what it would feel like to have Leroy pounding up into his ass. That image was what tipped Yuri over the edge, coming with a strangled noise in his throat. It didn’t take long before, as promised, Jean-Jacques Leroy came with a gasp, his come splattering his flushed chest. He thrust into his hand a few more times before he settled down, shifting his legs off of the armrests until he could sit back against his armchair.

“Mmmmm, that felt so good. Thank you all for joining me.” The King trailed his finger through the come splattered on his chest as he talked, turning his body to look at the messages coming through on the chat log.

_ > sniffer_down_under: you should clean yourself up, Your Highness. Let’s hear you lick that mess off your fingers, ey? _

The sound of more coins rang in Yuri’s earbuds, and his breath hitched in his throat even as he wiped himself off with his dirty t-shirt and threw it down to the ground below his bed.

Leroy’s voice sounded bemused. “As you wish, sniffer_down_under. Want to hear a story while I clean up?”

_ > sniffer_down_under: hell yes. tell us the whole story about how you hurt yourself, i’m DY I N G to know. _

The King chuckled and brought his come-coated finger to his mouth, licking it up as messily as he could and popping off when he was finished.

“Well, if you must know…I just started a new job this past week at a cafe, and I get flustered every time I see my cute coworker,” The King said, noisily licking come off his fingers, moaning occasionally for emphasis. “That’s how I ended up injuring my arm. He’s the one training me and every time I turn around he’s just… _there_ with his tight little leggings showing off the shape of his perfect ass.”

He couldn’t...there’s no _way_ he was talking about Yuri. Was he?

“Of course, he probably thinks I’m a total klutz at this point,” The King laughed at himself. “After all, he’s the one who ended up bringing me to the hospital this afternoon.”

_Shit._

\---

The next day at work was… difficult, to say the least, for Yuri. JJ acted like everything was normal as always, which it was normal for him, because he didn’t know that Yuri jacked off to his cam show every week. How could he?

“I’m being careful, look!” JJ said to Yuri when he got in, waving his arm in front of Yuri’s face.

Yuri jerked back. “Yeah, good job, Leroy. Help me with these drink orders, we just had a crowd come in.”

For the rest of the shift, Yuri was hyper-focused on JJ: his face, his eyes, his lips, his _ass_ …

Their days passed like that, Yuri now knowing who The King was, and deciding in the long run that he just didn’t give a fuck and kept watching Kingdom Cum™ every week. He just couldn’t stop his weekly ritual now that he knew who it was.

One month later, JJ turned to Yuri at the end of their shift, blocking his exit from the cafe.

“Yuri, there’s a party at my house tonight, if you want to come,” JJ said. He looked almost… nervous.

“I-” Yuri started to say.

“Here, I’ll give you the address, if you decide to come to the party. It starts at 10.” JJ wrote the address on a scrap piece of paper from his notebook and handed it to Yuri. His hand brushed Yuri’s, who jumped at the sudden contact.

“Uh, yes, okay, sure. I’ll see if I can make it,” Yuri responded, stuttering. At the moment, all he could think about was the giant blue dildo that JJ had fucked himself on the night before. It was a vibrator, something he didn’t reveal until halfway through the show, and it made The King cry out until there were tears streaming down his face from the overstimulation. Yuri had dreamed of JJ beneath him in bed that night, crying out his name.

In the end, Yuri went to the party with Otabek in tow. It had taken him an entire hour to get ready, trying to show off his cool side; he wore torn black jeans that showed peaks of the bright red mesh tights underneath and a blood red shirt that had a snarling lion with the word “RAWR!” emblazoned on the front. He threw on his black leather jacket and tied his hair in an intricate braided ponytail for added effect and splashed sparkling gold eyeshadow on his eyes.

Satisfied, Yuri nodded to himself in their dorm room mirror and turned to face Otabek.

“Well, what do you think?” Yuri asked, trying to hide his nerves.

Otabek crossed his arms, leaning against his desk to look Yuri up and down. He gave Yuri a small, teasing smile and said, “It looks like you want to fuck someone tonight.”

Yuri scoffed and turned away to look at himself in the mirror again.

“I have no idea _what_ you are talking about,” Yuri responded, tugging a piece of hair out of his braids to frame his face.

“Sure you don’t,” Otabek responded. He pointed his thumb to the dorm room door. “We going to head out? It’s almost 10 now.”

The address on the scrap of paper turned out to be a frat house (because of _course_ Jean-Jacques Leroy was a frat guy. Figured.) and they could hear the music pumping from outside. Yuri and Otabek looked to each other, shrugged, and pushed open the door.

Loud music _blasted_ all around them as they entered the house, and it wasn’t even _good_ music.

Yuri scanned the room for Leroy and, not seeing him, leaned in to shout in Otabek’s ear.

“I’m gunna go grab a beer. You want anything?” He was already sweating just standing inside the house, and shrugged off his leather jacket to keep from getting disgusting _too_ quickly, tossing it over one shoulder in an attempt to look badass. Just in case anyone was looking.

Otabek shook his head and nodded over to where the DJ was set up. “I’m going to head over there and talk to Robert. See if I can get this music to...improve, at all.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Suit yourself, Beka.”

He wandered over to the kitchen, narrowly escaping a couple that was too lost in their make out session to care that they almost fell over onto him. He cursed at them and skirted the beer pong table to the keg and quickly poured himself a full beer, chugging half of it down as he surveyed the beer pong players.

They were mostly the frat guys, with a couple of girls in the mix trying to flirt as the purposely-poorly played the game. Yuri joined in as the last couple lost, and was several drinks in when he heard a cheer from the doorway behind him.

“YURIIII, you came!!!”

Yuri turned mid-toss, his ping pong ball managing to hit its target despite the distraction of a very loud, _very_ underdressed Leroy. He was wearing black spandex shorts and nothing else. Yuri salivated at the sight of him, and if his suspicions of who The King was hadn’t been confirmed over a month before, he would have known immediately on seeing him nearly-naked in his dirty kitchen, his brand-new tramp stamp on view for all to see. He had gotten it two weeks before, and enjoyed showing it off to his viewers as he fucked himself on a dildo stuck to his floor, facing away from the camera.

Yuri noticed all of this in a glance as Leroy came plowing into him, nearly knocking him into the beer pong table. He stumbled under the other man’s weight until he could right himself again. Yuri rolled his eyes, trying to look nonchalant. 

“Yes, Leroy, I said I’d think about it, didn’t I? Well here I am.”

Yuri tried to shrug Leroy off with no luck. The guy was like glue. Very hot, very muscular glue.

Leroy handed another beer to Yuri from behind him; the blond didn’t question where he had picked it up from. Yuri chugged the beer, rolling his eyes at his newfound growth.

“You planning on letting me go any time soon?” He asked.

 

“Nope! You’re stuck with me now,” Leroy said cheerily, singing along to the song now playing in the other room. “ _I'm stuck on you / Whoa-oh, whoa-oh / Stuck like glue / You and me baby / We're stuck like glue!_ ”

Yuri snorted and looked back to the frat guy he was competing against. “Looks like I’m going to have to forfeit the game, man.”

The guy - _Chad?_ \- just grinned back at Yuri. “Yeah, no problem, dude. Have fun!”

Yuri just shook his head and laughed. “Yeah, some fun.”

He tugged Leroy along beside him, out of the kitchen and down a hallway. Yuri had no clue where he was going, only that he needed to get someplace quieter and less….populated by people prone to laughing.

Once they got into the hallway, Leroy took the lead, tugging on Yuri’s arm.

“C’mon, my room’s this way!” Leroy stated loudly. Yuri’s heart thudded in his chest. There was a distinct possibility that he was about to see where the other man filmed his cam show every week and that wasn’t something he had considered when coming to the party.

Leroy unlocked his bedroom door after two tries and pulled Yuri into his room behind him.

“So this is me,” he said breathily, “and I’m a little tipsy right now and feel like this is the only way I’m going to be able to ever say this so if I don’t do it now I won’t do it at all and _god_ you are just the most gorgeous thing, do you know that, Yuri? Can I call you Yuri? I don’t know why you keep calling me by my last name, to be honest, and I just wish you would call me JJ.”

He was rambling, and Yuri blushed furiously, a dopey grin on his face to match Le… to match JJ’s. He shut the door behind him and locked it again. The room wasn’t very big, and Yuri had been right - there was the armchair and side table that were almost always in the shot of JJ’s cam show.

His eyes drifted and he spotted the camera that wasn’t even hidden, just sitting on JJ’s desk pointing at the armchair.

“Sooo, JJ,” Yuri said, leaning back against the locked door. “What were you saying about me just now? I was a little distracted.”

JJ groaned and scratched his fingers through his hair, brushing his undercut with shaking hands. He glanced up at the ceiling like he was searching for an answer, anything to make sense of the situation. Yuri knew the feeling.

JJ dropped his hands to his sides and stepped toward Yuri, a dark, hungry look in his eyes. It was amazing how powerful he looked in that moment, when he was wearing nothing but spandex shorts. He pressed himself flush against Yuri, making the blond fully aware of his erection, and leaned in to press his lips close to Yuri’s ear.

“I said that you are fucking gorgeous,” JJ whispered, his breath ghosting along Yuri’s skin and making him shiver. “I would love nothing more than to take you into my bed and fuck you senseless. What do you say?”

Yuri reached up to tangle his hands in JJ’s hair, tugging him back to look into his eyes. “I would say that it was about fucking time.” He pulled JJ down by his hair and brushed their lips together, teasing JJ’s lips open as the other man grasped Yuri’s ass to rub their cloth-covered cocks together. Yuri moaned at the contact, and broke away to hurriedly strip himself of his shirt, throwing it to the ground somewhere behind JJ. He wrapped his arms back around JJ’s shoulders, twining them together behind his neck as he walked the other man backward until he bumped into the bed and sat down with a _thump_ on the mattress.

Lips still locked together, Yuri kicked off his shoes and fumbled with the closure on his jeans, finally unzipping them and tugging them and his fishnet tights down and nearly tumbling on top of JJ on the bed in his attempt to multitask. JJ laughed, a full-body chuckle that took Yuri by surprise - especially when the other man flipped him onto his back and trailed down Yuri’s body to assist in the removal of his clothing.

JJ brushed his hands along Yuri’s sides, which left the blond squirming underneath him. 

“JJ, stop!” he said breathily, trying to stop the laughter from bubbling up. “I’m ticklish!”

The other man bit his lip, grinning up at Yuri from his position just above Yuri’s belly button.

“Oh, really?”

That was Yuri’s only warning before the tickle assault that had him _shrieking_ with unsuppressed laughter that was muffled from the outside world by pounding music from the party down the hallway.

“Stopstopstop, please stop now!” Yuri said, tears streaming down his cheeks and a huge, dopey grin spread across his face. JJ relented immediately, raising his hands in a pose that said, ‘Ok I’m done.’

It was like a switch flipped in JJ’s brain, because one second he was tickling Yuri and the next, Yuri’s boxer briefs were being tugged off of his body, JJ’s hot mouth on his erection. Yuri gasped at the sudden sensation, reaching out to grab the back of JJ’s head as he took Yuri’s cock all the way into his mouth. He smiled up at Yuri around his mouthful of cock, making the blond snort at the vision, before getting to work. It wasn’t long before Yuri was scrambling for a purchase on anything on the bed, grabbing ahold of the edge of the mattress and thrusting upward into JJ’s hot mouth.

“I’m gunna come,” he warned JJ, who quickened his pace until Yuri came in his mouth. JJ swallowed as much as he could, the rest of the come escaping his mouth and dribbling down his chin.

Yuri groaned at the image JJ made and flopped back onto the mattress, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“Fuuuuck, that was good,” Yuri finally managed to say, lifting his head back up to look at JJ. “C’mere.” Yuri tugged on JJ’s arm until the other man shimmied up the bed to lay flush against him. The blond wiped at the come still on JJ’s mouth and chin and pulled him into a deep kiss, groaning as JJ’s body rubbed against his sensitive cock.

Somehow, scandalously, JJ’s spandex were still on. Yuri tugged at the hem of them, telling him commandingly, “ _Off_.” JJ obeyed, attempting to shimmy them off while still latched onto Yuri’s face, but when that didn’t work he growled and jumped off of the bed, shucking the offending garment and almost tearing it in the process. Yuri chuckled and reached out his arms to JJ.

“Come back and fuck me,” he ordered, and JJ happily complied, jumping back onto the bed with ease. His erection bobbed as he hopped into the bed, and Yuri snorted at the image.

JJ flopped onto Yuri, stretching out to open the drawer in his nightstand and grab lube and a condom from the drawer. He set the condom aside and shifted so that he was sitting cross-legged next to Yuri and tapped him on the hip with his free hand.

“Flip over?” he asked almost hesitantly, like he was nervous that Yuri would say no after being given the best blowjob of his _life_. The blond eagerly responded to the demand, flipping himself over with a dancer’s grace and shifting so that his legs were spread wide, bent at the knees. He cushioned his head in his arms and wriggled his raised ass in the air, glancing over his shoulder at JJ.

“ _Fuck_ , your ass looks amazing,” he finally said, biting his lip at the view.

Yuri raised his eyebrow at that comment, an impish expression on his face.

“So what are you going to do about it?”

He spread his legs a little wider, thanking his flexibility for the string of curses that came out of JJ’s fucked-looking mouth. JJ twisted out of his cross-legged position, his hands stroking the netted pattern on Yuri’s thighs from his fishnets. He bent forward, pressing feather-light kisses against Yuri’s skin, moving closer and closer to the apex of his thighs.

JJ spread Yuri’s cheeks apart to stare for a beat before closing the distance. He nipped at Yuri’s sensitive skin, then laved over his with his tongue, until he was right where he wanted to be, swirling his tongue along the tight ring of muscle at Yuri’s entrance. The blond gasped and twitched, his glutes clenching and releasing as JJ buried his face in Yuri’s ass.

JJ wrecked Yuri’s hole until the other man was gasping for _more, need more right now, fuck!_ He reached out along the bed, not wanting to pull away from the delicious noises that Yuri was making to find the lube. JJ’s hand made contact with the bottle, and he snatched it up, uncapping it with one hand and squirting the viscous liquid into the other. He pulled away from Yuri then, and didn’t give him even a moment to protest before JJ was running his fingers along his rim, slowly building up pressure.

He worked Yuri open slowly, wanting to enjoy the sight and noises that Yuri made. JJ shifted again until he was on his knees and reached over to where he dropped the condom, tearing it open with his teeth so that he didn’t have to stop hearing those little breathy moans Yuri made. JJ rolled the condom on and pulled his fingers out, quickly replacing them with his cock. He brushed the tip against Yuri’s twitching entrance, making him gasp.

“Are you rea-” he started to say.

“God, just fuck me already, JJ,” Yuri responded in a rush.

JJ grinned and pressed in, reveling in the sensation of Yuri’s tight hole surrounding him. He gripped Yuri’s hips as he thrust slowly in and out, acclimating them both the the intrusion. When he was fully seated inside Yuri, JJ paused and let out a shaky breath.

Yuri twisted slightly to look over his shoulder with one eye.

“Are you going to stay there or are you going to wreck me?” he asked, making JJ growl and pull out almost completely. He thrust back in with a _snap_ , setting a fast and hard pace that left Yuri gripping the pillow under his head, just to have something to hold on to.

JJ started to slip on the sheets and pulled out to turn Yuri over onto his back. He knew how flexible the other man could be, and lifted Yuri’s legs onto his shoulders, lining himself back up and thrusting in once more. Yuri reached up to wrap his arms around JJ’s shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss and moaning into it. The combination of the kiss, the angle, Yuri’s legs folded up next to his ears, had JJ’s hips stuttering as he came. He pulled out, sliding the condom off and tying it to toss into the garbage bin at his bedside. Yuri released his legs from the delicious stretch on JJ’s shoulders and lay on his side on the bed, watching JJ’s movements.

When JJ was finished with what he’d been doing, Yuri tugged on his arm, pulling him back down to lie next to him on the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

“Stay the night?” JJ asked timidly. He didn’t want to scare Yuri away.

Yuri buried his face in JJ’s chest and sighed happily as JJ pulled the covers from the foot of the bed over them both.

“Okay.” 

They fell asleep with the sound of the party pounding outside JJ’s door. Yuri would have to tell him he watched the cam show, but not just yet.

For now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to write a second chapter of this once all of my other deadlines are met, because I really want to know how that, "Yeah so I subscribe to your cam show" conversation is going to go. ;)


End file.
